Las Luminarias: Nuevo misterio,Nueva generación
by The-stars-shine
Summary: ¿Que son las Luminarias?¿Que tienen que ver con la vida de su madre?¿Podrán descubrir todos los misterios que esconden sus padres, y encontrar el amor de una vez por todas?


I Capítulo:

_Flash Back_

-¡Reúnanse todos para la foto!-se escuchaba una fuerte voz, seguramente amplificada por un hechizo, en toda la extensión del hermoso jardín.

-¿Las hormonas los han dejado sordos, o que?- los regaño aquella estrepitosa voz femenina, perteneciente a Ginny Weasley.

-Lo sentimos mamá, pero estábamos hablando de un tema muy importante- dijo temeroso su hijo mayor.

-No te preocupes cariño… ¿pero que esperan para acomodarse y poder sacar la foto?- les grito una vez más.

-Es necesario sacar esta foto todos los años- comento algo exasperada una atractiva chica ubicada a la derecha del hijo de los Potter.

-Creo que si… aunque todavía tengo la esperanza de que al graduarnos, esta "tradición" acabe- le susurro el.

-Jajaja-rió suavemente ella, pero igual fue descubierta.

-Kristin, podrías solamente limitarte a sonreír- la reprendió Ginny- eso es…así te ves mucho más hermosa-

-Pueden seguir con sus asuntos, la foto ya esta lista-dijo esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuraron siete chicos al mismo tiempo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Siempre era grato poder recordar la historia de la foto que tenía en sus manos, sacada hace tan solo una semana, antes de ingresar nuevamente a Hogwarts. En ella se podía ver 7 rostros sonrientes, la mayoría chicos de 16 años y todos unidos en una gran amistad. Observo por unos instantes cada una de las personas; sentadas en el suelo estaban dos chicas, una castaña y otra pelirroja, además de un chico pelirrojo, hermano de una de ellas.

En la parte superior estaban (de izquierda a derecha): una chica pelirroja, luego un chico rubio, el, y una atractiva chica rubia, la cual reía mientras todos se desordenaban.

Al sentir que la puerta del compartimiento se abría se sobresalto un poco. Los chicos rubios que salían en la foto estaban frente a el.

-Veo que a ti también tus padres te han traído muy temprano- le dijo a modo de saludo uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Si, tenían…-

-Asuntos que resolver- termino por el, la atractiva chica rubia.

-La misma excusa… pensándolo bien hace bastante tiempo que no la usaban- dijo pensativo - ¿Creen que algo esta pasando?-

-No, no lo creo- respondió ella- o sino Mane me lo hubiera dicho- sonrió ante lo último dicho-

-mmm… ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de la fiesta que Gryffindor dará?- interrumpió el rubio los pensamientos de su hermana y amigo.

-¿De que fiesta estás hablando Adam?-

-¡No me digas que la olvidaste Julian Potter!- dijo dramáticamente Adam.

-Oh Dios, perdemos a nuestro querido amigo- dijo de la misma manera un chico pelirrojo entrando al compartimiento.

-Ehh… mejor me voy- dijo la única chica presente- no quiero molestarlos en su "interesante plática de chicos"-

-¡¡Hey, espera Kristin- la detuvo el chico pelirrojo- Lauren me dijo que si estabas aquí te avisara que ella esta en el compartimiento de al lado- termino tratando de recordar todo.

-Gracias- dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse dijo – Adiós chicos- y guiño un ojo a Julian.

Antes de abrir la puerta del compartimiento contiguo al de los chicos, escucho unos murmullos provenientes de allí.

-Hola chicas- las saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Kristin, que alegría verte- la abrazo fuertemente una chica pelirroja después de reaccionar.

-Hola Kristin-ahora la abrazo una bella chica de cabellos caobas- Hace dos semanas que no nos vemos-

-Dos semanas interminables, Lana- agrego Kristin-pero ya estamos de nuevo aquí, y estoy segura que será un muy buen año-

-Así es- dijeron las otras dos chicas

-Porque mejor no hablamos de uno de nuestros temas favoritos: Chicos- sugirió con una sonrisa pícara Lauren.

-Ok… ¿Qué les parece Craig Roberts?- comenzó Kristin Malfoy la conversación.

En el compartimiento de al lado, los chicos también hablaban de un muy "interesante tema", las chicas.

-Yo invitaré a Lana- confesó Adam Malfoy.

-Yo creo que invitaré a Ashley McCallister, es muy guapa- dijo Thomas recordando a cierta chica de Hufflepuff.

-Y yo aún no lo se- murmuro Julian- Ustedes saben que me gustaría ir con Kristin, pero hay muchos rumores de que ella esta saliendo con un chico de 7mo año-

-Chicos los venimos a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta- dijo Lauren entrando de improviso y asustando a los chicos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo con una mano en el corazón y recuperándose del susto, Thomas.

-Sorry, pero…-los miro fijamente a cada uno- ¿que estarían hablando para ahora estar tan nerviosos?-

-De nada- dijo Adam- pero ¿no venían a ayudarnos con lo preparativos?-

-Si- pensó por algunos instantes- ¿quién se encargara de: conseguir comida, refresco, música, y lo más importante…el permiso?-

-Julian, ¿puedes conseguir el permiso?- pregunto Lana.

-Esta bien- acepto-pero esta será la última vez que lo haga-

-Ok, Adam, ¿tú puedes conseguir las cervezas de mantequilla?-volvió a preguntar Lana.

-La duda ofende- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, algo seductora.

-Yo me encargaré de la música- se ofreció Kristin- Alex, el vendedor de la tienda de discos en el Callejón Diagon me debe un favor-

-Yo y Lauren nos encargaremos de la comida, ya que si lo dejamos en manos de Thomas…no quedará nada para la fiesta-bromeó provocando la risa de todos los presentes en el compartimiento.

-Jajajajajaja-

-Chicos dejen de reír y pónganse el uniforme- les informo el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor.

-Siempre es un gusto verte Daniel- le dijo sarcásticamente Thomas

-Lo que tú digas Weasley, lo que tú digas-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaasss!

Bueno…este en mi primer fic, espero no sean malos y me dejen reviews. Este no ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida y sinceramente su apoyo sería una gran alegría.

Actualizaré pronto y les prometo que se pondrá más interesante!

XaO.


End file.
